The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to safety and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to roadside safety.
Roadside mailboxes are often made from mortar and brick, stone, and/or other masonry materials for various reasons including aesthetics and durability. However, these mailboxes tend to be massive, immovable, and solid structures. By necessity, these mailboxes are located on roadsides, adjacent to entrances of driveways of buildings and residences. However, being so close to the roadside, these heavy and unforgiving structures can be hazardous to wayward vehicles and their occupants when struck.
Additionally, these masonry structures are typically constructed by skilled masons, such as bricklayers and stone masons, using brick, stone, concrete and/or precast cement materials. This increases costs and/or time of constructing the mailboxes. Other negative drawbacks of these massive immovable solid heavy masonry structures include the recurring need of maintenance to correct shifting, cracking, and/or tilting.